vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Porto Capital
The People's Republic of Porto Capital (Aro-Extreman, República deļa Şente deļo Porto Capital; Extreman, Repuublyqà dèela Şèente dèe Pòorto Qaapytál; Arosian, República Popular do Porto Capital; Sanpatrician, República Popular del Puerto Capital; Mauretanian, Jamahiría al'Puerto-Capital), also known simply as Porto Capital or by its abreviation PC, is the sucessor state of the former People's Republic of Extremo, and one of the sucessors of the Federal Republic of Brolecia and of the Empire of Mauretania. Located in the northwesternmost tip of the Melanian continent, it borders the Stervian Confederation to the south and east, and the Ordlandic enclaves of Mauré to the west and Costa da Prata to the east. Etymology The name "Porto Capital", an obsolete Arosian form for "Main Haven" or "Great Port", has its origin in the city of Porto Divino. A beach near this city was the first disembarkation point for the Mauretanian settlers and invaders who conquered northern Melania on the first decades after The Plague. The invaders named that beach Mars al'Kebir, the Mauretanian word for "Great Port". The Arosian-speaking peoples of the region translated Mars al'Kebir as "Porto Capital" and, over the time, this term came to be adopted by the other Liliance-speaking populations of the area as an euphemism for the whole Province of Oran. During the final decades of the Empire, "Porto Capital" became the de facto name of the province. With the Peaceful Revolution, it was adopted as the name of the new People's Republic. Administration Government The Government of the People's Republic of Porto Capital can be best described as a hybrid Presidentialist-Parliamentarist system. The Senate is the highest-level government body, capable of passing legislation, appointing the Ministers and overule any decision made by the President. The President is the Head of State and Government of the nation, capable of passing legislation, determining the diplomatic policies and calling for Senate sessions. In case of war, the President will also have the role of Commander-in-Chief of the Portocapitalian armed forces. Essentially, the President is more of a figurehead, the non-voting chief of the Senate. He may pass legislation in his own, but, since such decisions can be declared void by the Senate, he has not much freedom to act without Senate support. State- and City-level governments also exist. The State Governments are responsible for some minor tasks, such as as civilian infraestructure and Police forces: most of the day-to-day management of the country is left to the Ministeries. The States also have their Councils and Governors; in general, their functions are similar to the National level Senate and President. All the cities have their own Mayors. Cities with a population over one million (currently, only Porto Capital and Oran) also have their Councils. City laws are only valid within six kilometers from any urbanized area. On rural zones, only state and national laws are valid. All executive and legislative offices are direct-elected for five-year terms. Administrative Divisions Porto Capital is divided in three states, according to cultural and ethno-linguistic divisions: from north to south, they are Extremo, Guetaso and Bajapez. Each state is divided in cities. In total, there are seventy cities. Latelly, there have been talks regarding the creation of two more states out of Bajapez: Mauretania and Mezapatania. An obsolete division, made immediatly after the Peaceful Revolution, had Porto Capital made up of sixteen districts, with the borders of the old Brolecian counties. After a referendum handed the district of Costa da Prata to Ordland, this division was mostly abandoned. It is still used in some sporting circunstances, and by the Portocapitalian Cruisan Church for its division in bishoprics. Political Parties Political parties are not allowed in Porto Capital. This decision was made by the leaders of the Peaceful Revolution on the very first days of the People's Republic, as the division of the government in parties would certainly destabilize it. Most politicians in Porto Capital, however, would label themselves as Socialists, Communists or Social-Democrats. Essentially, this makes Porto Capital a one-party state. There are also small groups of Burovianists, and even smaller numbers of Nationalists (be they Mauretanians or Extremans). History (Main article: History of Porto Capital) , in Porto Capital, dated 2400 BP]] First setlled between 2900 BP and 2800 BP by the Extremans and the Mezapatani, the Portocapitalian territory was home for several early trading empires, such as the Maritime Alliance, the Djigarthan Empire and the Extreman Nation. As a consequence of The Plague on the Old Continents, several thousand Liliance-speaking Longerathian colonists settled on the land, introducing their languages and faiths to the native populations. The Extremans and the Mezapatani quickly assimilated the new Longerathian customs, and an unique, multi-language Northwestern Melanian culture did not take long to appear. On 40 AP, the territory was invaded by the Mauretanians, a people coming from southwestern Armatirion (where they are called Iparalaspuquis). Sailing on hundreds of ships to Northern Melania, one hundred thousand Mauretanians arrived in nowadays Porto Capital in no more than five years and began a time of conquest. Unfortunately, the locals did not have any kind of organized army. As the new Mauretanian Empire was being formed, it became a land of religious freedom, where all faiths could coexist peacefully. The original culture of the natives was not supressed by the Imperial authorithies, but rather incorpored Mauretanian elements. In the next centuries, the Mauretanian Empire made itself as a strong and stable nation, establishing the Kingdom of Africablue as it's satellite state, and small colonies on nowadays Caledon. On the year 298, however, major riots erupted on most cities of the Empire due to severe economical and social problems that have appeared on the last decade. Disturbed by such internal disatisfaction, the Emperor of Mauretania decided to appeal the Republic of Ordland to intervene, and establish Mauretania as an Ordlandic Protectorate. Rebels, lead by Robbie Ellies, however, managed to get many important military victories in the so-called Mauretanian war, and a referendum was called to adequatelly divide the nation. The major provinces of Mauré, Joos and Nova Luxa, tied to the elites, voted for the integration in the Ordlandic Protectorate. However, the other parts of the former Empire gave origin to two new independent nations: San Patricio and the Federal Republic of Brolecia. Following the referendum in former Mauretania, the Federal Republic of Brolecia was granted independece by the United Nations of Vexillium. Former rebel leader Robbie Ellies was elected president of this new republic. The People's Republic of Extremo was later formed from the northernmost part of Brolecia, as an independent Extreman homeland associated to Brolecia. A short era of great prosperity began for these two nations. However, three years after that, the Brolecian territory would again fall in anarchy. After yet another severe economical crisis, civil unrests erupted, and the government fell, with no means to curb them. Extremo tried to keep it's own way, but it's government also felt to the same crisis. Crime, famine, poverty rates increased very highly. People unrest was obvious. However, if the national governments had felt, the cities' have not. It was the cities' governments what prevented the territory to fall into complete anarchy. In September 301, in the city of Oran, a group know as "The Peaceful Revolutionaries" appeared. In their Manifesto, they claimed that, if order was to be restored, the Liliance-speaking corelands of the old Mauretanian Empire (the Brolecian states of Guetaso and Bajapez, plus the Republic of Extremo) would have to unite and form a new, socialist-democratic nation. The city of Oran was the first to pledge allegiance with the Revolutionaries, in the 6th of Setember 301, when it's mayor declared so. Soon after that, many other cities joined the Revolutionaries, some by a mayor's decree, most by referendums being called to confirm the people's will. By the end of November, nearly 75% of the territory was controled by them. Finally, on the 28th of December, after the referendum on the city of Vermelha, the People's Republic of Porto Capital was proclaimed. Carlos Augusto de Melo, one of the Revolutionary leaders, was granted the Presidency of the new nation. Geography GENERAL DESCRIPTION OF THE COUNTRIES GEOGRAPHY Demographics DEMOGRAPHY AND ALL National Symbols (Main article: Symbols of Porto Capital) The national symbols of Porto Capital are its flag and coat of arms. thumb|right|100px|Portocapitalian National Coat of Arms. The Portocapitalian National Flag (Bandira Nazionaļ Portocapitaliana) is used on land as a civil and state flag - that is, it is flown by both the people and the government. It's ratio is of 13x9. It is made of three dark orange (RGB 204,51,0) stripes, two yellow (RGB 255,204,0) stripes, and a blue (RGB 0,0,128) triangle with a yellow line on it. The Portocapitalian National Coat of Arms (Ļeira Nazionaļ Portocapitaliana) is just the national flag on a shield-like form. Actually, it is not a coat of arms, since it does not follow heraldical forms, but rather a seal. Each color on Porto Capital's symbols has it's meaning. Dark orange stands for the people's strenght. Yellow, for the nation's natural resources. And blue, for their hope in a better future. Other symbols can be found on the article Symbols of Porto Capital. Economy RELEVANT ASPECTS OF THE NATION'S ECONOMICAL SECTOR, EXPORTED PRODUCTS, ETC... Culture RELEVANT ASPECTS OF THE NATION'S CULTURE Languages (Main article: Languages of Porto Capital) directed to Porto Capital's Ingallish-speaking community. Note the obsolete names for some languages.]] The most widely spoken mother-tongue in Porto Capital is Extreman, with 43% of the population, followed by Arosian (31%), Sanpatrician (23%), Ingallish (1%), Mezapatani (1%) and Mauretanian (0,5%). Local dialects and other languages (such as Stervian, Frankish from Listonia, and the McBoyo and Mixtuptecan languages of San Patricio) make up the remaining 0,5%. Most Portocapitalian, however, speak two or three languages. Overall, the most spoken languages are the Aro-Extreman dialect (62%), Extreman (59)%, Arosian (48%), Sanpatrician (41%), Mauretanian (12%), Ingallish (10%), Phenixien (8%) and Mezapatani (4%). Since mid-302, the Portocapitalian government has adopted Aro-Extreman as the nation's official language and, therefore, ''lingua franca. Religion Roughly 54% of the Portocapitalian citizens follow the Cruisan religion, most of them by the Portocapitalian Cruisan Church, formerly known as the Imperial Mauretanian Church. Cruisanism was first introduced in the country with the Longerathian colonizers, shortly after the Great Plague in the Old Continents. The Church is led by The Blessed One, the Father Bishop of Oran (Ļo Sacro, ļo Patro e Bispo de Oran), Jean Pallurez. The patron saints of Porto Capital are St. John the Baptist and St. Sebastian. Other 31% are Mounists, mostly all following the less conservative Mauretanian Sect, a heritage from the times of the Empire. Mauretanian Mounists in Melania follow the directives of the Sheikh of Oran, Djazair al'Zoulah. Other 9% are followers of Mezapatism, an indigenous religion, heired from the former Mezapatani civilization Also, some 6% are atheists. The Portocapitalian government, despite not adopting a state religion, allows freedom of beliefs to all its citizens. Every religious grouping is allowed, as long as it complies to the Four Laws of Religious Freedom, better known on rest of the former Mauretanian Empire as the Four Rules of God: No aggressivity against any other religion, no aggressive recruitment or proselytism, no aggression against the moral rules of the majority of belivers from all the religions and no incitation to civil disorder. Music (Main article: Music of Porto Capital) Contemporary Portocapitalian music can be said to originate by the 240ies, with Mauretanian folk music raai (itself influenced from other genres, such as classical Mauretanian music, Extreman and Guetasan folk, and jazz from Eras) giving origin to the fast and danceable escá (ska). Escá itself evolved into rocksteady and, later, rege (reggae). In the past two decades, these rhythms gave origin to eletronic-influenced dub and fast-paced regebilly. Present Issues STUFF HAPPENING NOWADAYS See also Official Website (obsolete, heavily unupdated) Category:Nations ----